


Alone at Last

by secondalto



Series: Familyverse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Porn, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at Last

As soon as Willow and Dawn left with Tara Joyce, Buffy locked the door. She walked slowly into the kitchen where Xander was cleaning up. He was half bent over the table, wiping it down with a cloth, and then drying it with a towel. She came up behind him, grabbed his ass, and molded herself to him.  
   
"Buffy! I guess this means we're alone?"  
   
"Completely." She moved one hand around to undo his jeans.  
   
"Hey, wait, shouldn't we take this upstairs?"  
   
Xander grabbed her hand and spun around to face her. The primal look in her eyes caused him to harden.  
   
"Want you now, Xand. Here."  
   
She pressed up against him, leaning on close. He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her flush against him.  
   
"Now? Here?" he asked.  
   
"Here. Now."  
   
"Okay."  
   
He picked her up, turned, and put her on the table, leaning down to kiss her. Buffy let out a squeal of surprise as she was set down on the hard wood but forgot everything when his mouth covered her. His hands moved deftly under her shirt, and as she sat up a little, he lifted it up and off of her body.  
   
She tried to remove his but gave up as soon as he latched onto a nipple. She was glad she decided to forgo the bra; he couldn't get enough of her breasts. He was making her crazy. Xander grabbed her hips, moved her to the edge of the table. He pushed up her skirt, groaning when he saw she wasn't wearing panties. He fumbled with his jeans. He pushed them and his boxers down, letting them pool around his ankles.   
   
"Xander, please, hurry."  
   
He put her legs on his shoulders. He teased for a moment, rubbing his cock against her. Buffy whimpered, lifting her hips up and he buried himself in her. They were both still for a moment, savoring the feeling, the connection, before Xander started moving. Buffy couldn't grip at the table, so she settled for his arms. He'd probably have bruises later. Neither of them cared as he continued to thrust into her. Faster, harder, the slap of skin against skin echoing around the kitchen.  
   
Buffy tightened her grip as she started to go over. Xander ignored her nails digging into his skin. He moved deeper, seeking his own release. When his name spilled from Buffy's lips, he lost himself in her. Moving her legs, he collapsed on top of her, peppering her face with kisses. When she felt coherent enough, Buffy kissed him.  
   
"I may never be able to eat at this table again."  
   
Xander looked up, smiling.  
   
"Well then I guess that means we have to go shopping for a new one. Something bigger and stronger. For next time."


End file.
